Ocean
by Star431a
Summary: A mutant name Lin Harris aka Ocean shown up to the Xavier institute.
1. Chapter 1

Boston, Massachusetts. Lin hit by her father. She gets her bags.

"You're trash. You'll always be trash." Mr. Harris said

"No. I'm not. You're just a mean, old, abusive, drunk, of a dad." Lin said

"Watch your tone young lady." Mr. Harris said

"Make me." Lin said

"You know. All of these people will find out who you are and by god. I hope they'll kill you. (She heads for the door. But he grabs her shoulder and she uses her water power for hydrokinesis to move him at the wall and he got wet.) You freak." Mr. Harris said

She didn't say a word. So she leaves.

* * *

She took the train.

* * *

Westchester. New York. She gets in a cab.

* * *

Cab driver stops at Xavier Manior.

"Thank you." Lin thanking the cab driver

She hands the driver money but the driver refuses.

"I can see that someone like you have powers." Cab driver said

"How do you know that?" Lin asked the Cab driver

"I have kids of my own with special gifts and this place has gifted youngsters. I have a friend in there who can help. You should fit right in." Cab driver said

Lin nods. The Cab driver drives off. She picks up her suitcase and walked up towards the door.

"You can do this." Lin said to herself

She knocks on the door. A red headed woman opens it.

"Hi." Jean said

"Hi. I...well, I was hoping that you can help me. Heard that this place is for people like me" Lin said

"Come on in." Jean said

* * *

Professor Xavier's office.

"I'm professor Xavier." Professor Xavier said

"I'm Professor Jean Grey." Jean said

"Lin Harris." Lin said

"You've brought your suitcase with you." Jean said

"Yes. Some reason, I felt like that I had to come here. I needed too..." Lin said as Jean finishes her sentence

"Get away from your abusive father." Jean said

"Exactly. How do you know that?" Lin asked Jean

"Because I can read your mind." Jean said it in her telepathy

"I watch the news about mutants. People with powers. That would be me and others." Lin said

"Hydrokinetic." Professor Xavier said

Lin gets out of her seat as she holds out her hand. She floats water out of his cup and make it go back down in the cup.

"Impressive." Jean said

"You have no idea." Lin said

"What a rare wonderful gift." Jean said

"Jean, why don't you show her around." Professor Xavier said

"Let's take a tour." Jean said to Lin

* * *

Jean helping Lin take a tour around the Mansion.

"What do you think?" Jean asked Lin

"Everything's beautiful here. I'm feeling home at here already." Lin said

"Good." Jean said

"Where's the rest of the teachers?" Lin asked Jean

"Storm and Scott went on a mission." Jean said

"What kind of mission?" Lin asked again

"Picking up two mutants." Jean said

"Oh. Ok." Lin said

"You must be tired after a long trip." Jean said

"Yeah." Lin said

"I'll show you to your room." Jean said

* * *

Lin's room.

"This is your room." Jean said

"Thank you, professor Grey." Lin thanking Jean

She leaves the room as Lin close the door.

* * *

The next day.

Classroom

Storm is teaching a class that includes Rogue was sitting next to Bobby. As do Lin sitting next to John. One of the students, John, plays with a lighter behind his back. Using the spark, he makes a small fireball in his hand. Bobby directs a stream of cold at the fireball. It freezes, falls, and shatters.

"John." Storm said

"Sorry. (He looked at Lin as she was taking notes.) I'm John." John said to Lin as he tries to flirt with her

"I got that." Lin said

"Your name?" John asked Lin

"I might tell you. But then I have to kill you." Lin said it as a joke

John smiled a little bit.

* * *

After class

"Are you going to tell me your name or what?" John asked Lin

Lin sighs. "Lin. My name's Lin." Lin said

"Got any powers?" John asked again

She comes closer to him.

"You gotta lot of questions fireboy." Lin said

"Pyro really." John said

"Ok then." Lin said

* * *

Cafeteria

Lin carrying her food tray. She looks around and everybody had their lunch group. She looked at a empty table and sits there. Jean and Scott sit with her.

"Uh hi. What are you doing?" Lin asked both Jean and Scott

"We were watching you sitting here alone." Jean said

"Everyone has a lunch group." Lin said

"How about you can make friends if you just try?" Scott asked Lin

"I'll try." Lin said

She picked up her tray and gets up and walked with Bobby's group. John picked up a chair and she set next to him.

"Everyone, this is Lin." John said

"Nice to meet you Lin. I'm Bobby. That is Jubilee. That is Kitty. That's Peter and that's Rogue. She's new too." Bobby said

"I've heard." Lin said

* * *

Garage

Jean and Scott teach kids near a motorcycle.

* * *

Lin looked around and she sees a fountain. She holds out her hand and floats the water and started drinking the it. Piotr stand behind her and she turn around.

"Wow. You really can float water." Piotr said

"Yeah. (Lin stops floating the water.) Water power just seems so calming. I mean, mutant high. It's cool here and meeting other people who have gifts." Lin said

"I heard that you were..." Piotr said as Lin finishes his sentence

"I was beaten by my old, drunk, bastard, of a dad. I want to be a hero one day." Lin said

"That's what you're here for." Piotr said

Logan walking pass them.

"I'll talk to you later. (She leaves and walks with Logan she stopped him.) You must be the new teacher." Lin said

"Not really, kid." Logan said

"You should be. You just never know it. (She started to walk away but stopped and turn around.) I'm Lin by the way." Lin said

"Logan." Logan said

"Nice to meet you, Logan." Lin said

She walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night. She heard everyone running. She get's out of her room and she sees everyone gather up in another room.

"What's going...(Logan collapses, convulsing. Jean and Scott move to help him. Rogue runs away. Lin and Bobby watches her go. Lin looked back at Logan.) Logan." Lin said

Lin was about to approach Logan but Storm stopped her.

"You can't. But if you want him to feel better. Then you will wait in the hallway." Storm said

"Fine." Lin said

* * *

The next day. Lin ditched class as she is waiting for Logan in the hallway. He opened the door.

"You know. You should never ditch class." Logan said

Lin hugged him. She stopped hugging Logan.

"I just wanted to know that you were ok. I don't know what happen. But it looked like you were..." Lin said as Logan finishes her sentence

"Like I was drained. I was. I was having a nightmare, my claws came out and I accidently stabbed Rogue through the chest." Logan said

"But she's ok?" Lin asked Logan

"She's ok. But she absorb my powers so that she can heal herself." Logan said

"You can heal? (Logan closed both of his hand and claws came out.) That's...that's...wow." Lin said

"Yeah." Logan said

Logan slide his claws back in his knuckles.

"I guess I should get back to class since both telepaths can tell." Lin said

"Yeah you should." Logan said

* * *

The classroom. Ocean opens the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Lin apologize

"Have a seat." Jean said

Jean teaching the class.

"How did it go?" John asked Lin

"How do you know about that?" Lin asked John

"Oh come on. Ditch a class and someone had to figure it out." John said

"Yes I had to go see him. I was just worried. That's all. (She looked around the class and not seeing Rogue.) Where's Rogue?" Lin asked Bobby as she was worried

"I don't know." Bobby said as he was worried

* * *

Lin walked to the hallways. Trying to look for Logan. But he was already there.

"Lin, what's going on?" Logan asked Lin with a worried look

"It's Rogue. I can't find her. I think it had something to do with last night." Lin said

* * *

Logan and Lin bursts into the lab, Storm not far behind.

"Where is she?" Logan asked them

"Who?" Scott asked Logan

"Rogue." Professor Xavier

"I can't find her anywhere." Lin said

Professor X casts about with his mind. "She's gone." Professor Xavier said

* * *

Cerebro

Professor Xavier and company stand before a machine that scans Xavier's retinas.

"Welcome, Professor." Computer said

The doors open, Logan and Xavier move into a big, spherical room with a platform at the center. The others wait at the door.

* * *

Hall

Lin, Storm, Logan, Scott, and Jean wait outside.

"You should go." Scott said to Lin

"No. Whatever happen yesterday. She's my friend. So like it or not I'm staying." Lin said

"Ok. Then." Jean said

"Have you ever..." Logan said as Jean finishes his sentence

"Used Cerebro? No. It takes a degree of control, and, well, for someone like me, it's..." Jean said as Scott finishes her sentence

"Dangerous." Scott said

* * *

Professor Xavier joins the others.

"She's at the train station." Professor Xavier said

"Where is it?" Logan asked Professor Xavier

"About two miles from here. (Logan begins to walk off.) Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs." Professor Xavier said

"Listen, I'm the reason why she took off." Logan said

"We had a deal." Professor Xavier said

"She'll be all right. She's just upset." Storm said

"Storm, Cyclops, find her. See if you can talk to her. (He reads Lin's mind.) You're not going." Professor Xavier said

"But..." Lin said as Professor Xavier interrupt her sentence

"Lin. You have to know." Professor Xavier said

"Please." Lin said

"You're not ready. I'm sorry." Professor Xavier apologize

Lin walked away.

* * *

2 hours later.

Jean and Scott in her room.

"I'm going with Logan to find her." Lin said

"How?" Jean asked Lin

"It's callled "Go and look for her" simple. They could be hurting her as we speak." Lin said

"You don't know who you're facing. He goes by Magneto." Jean said

* * *

Lab. Kelly is on the medical table. The X-Men surround him, and Professor Xavier comes closer.

"Isn't that Senator Kelly?" Lin asked them

"Senator Kelly? I'm Professor Charles Xavier." Professor Xavier said

"I was afraid if I went to... hospital... they'd..." Senator Kelly said as he was breathing heavily

"Treat you like a mutant? We're not what you think. Not all of us." Professor Xavier

"Tell that to the ones who did this to me." Senator Kelly said

Professor Xavier moves into position behind Kelly's head.

"Senator, I want you to relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Professor Xavier said

Professor X. puts his hands on Kelly's head... and begins to read his mind.

"Go to bed. We'll handle this." Logan said

"But I can help." Lin said

"Please just go." Logan said

"Ok." Lin said

* * *

In her room.

Pacing around her room.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to do something. (Lin transform her body into water and then she reappeared.) Woah." Lin said

Someone knocked on her door. She opened it and it was Bobby.

"Hi. I know it's late. But could I come in." Bobby said

"Sure." Lin said

He comes in.

"I haven't seen Rogue all day and John haven't seen you in other classes." Bobby said

"Wait. He was asking about me?" Lin asked Bobby as with a smile

"Of course. But he deserved an explanation and so do I." Bobby said

"Rogue's been kidnapped by someone. Someone name Magneto." Lin said

"Magneto?" Bobby asked Lin

"You heard of him?" Lin asked Bobby

"Everyone here has heard of him. But why would he want Rogue?" Bobby asked

"Her power. Her power is absorbing. Which means that he's going to use it for something." Lin said

* * *

Lab

A load of diodes are hooked to Professor Xavier head. They stand around him. Logan is first to leave. Lin sees Professor Xavier in a coma.

"Is he...I mean." Lin said

"Yes." Storm said

"I was about to tell you guys something. But it'll have to wait." Lin said

"Magneto is going to use his power's to Rogue and use his power to activate the machine." Jean said

"Mind reading thing. Of course." Lin said

"Can we talk outside?" Storm asked Lin

"Sure." Lin said

* * *

Outside

"Why are you doing this?" Storm asked Lin

"I'm just trying to help." Lin said

"You're 17. And you're still just a..." Storm said as Lin cuts her off

"A what? Hmm. Just a kid. You don't want me to save my friend. Is that what you're going to say? When you were a kid did you go on missions?" Lin asked Storm

"Yes. But you can't do this. We will bring Rogue back." Storm said


	3. Chapter 3

20 minutes now.

She breaks in the garage and steals Scott's motorcycle. She grabs some kind of gadget glasses and puts it on her head. She rides the motorcycle and follows the blackbird.

* * *

The Blackbird comes around the bridge. Fog rolls up. The Blackbird sweeps into it, as do the motorcycle. She puts on the glasses as she still riding and press a button on the glasses so she can see through the fog.

* * *

Statue of Liberty. Underneath the fog, the Blackbird returns to full visibility. It hovers fifteen feet above the water. The Blackbird falls the last fifteen feet. It floats. Lin hides the motorcycle.

* * *

Exit statue of liberty. Lin follows them.

* * *

Into statue of liberty gift shop. The X-Men walk quietly through. Logan sets off the metal detectors. He puts his claws through them, silencing them. To Cyclops' dirty look, he extends one claw, giving Cyclops the finger. Cyclops grins angrily. Lin shakes her head. Logan sniffs. He knows that Lin is there. But someone else was there too.

"Someone's here." Logan/Wolverine said

"Where?" Scott/Cyclops said

"I don't know. Keep your eye open." Logan/Wolverine said

Logan goes off on his own.

"Logan...! Dammit. (Logan comes back.) Anything?" Scott/Cyclops asked

"I know there's someone here. I just can't see him." Logan/Wolverine

As Logan passes Cyclops, he extends his claws. Lin realized that's not Logan. Another "Logan" tackles him. The two tussle briefly, moving into a side room. Cyclops aims his visor, not sure which to blast.

"Wait!" Both Logan's said

The false Logan slashes a panel and a door closes them off. Cyclops steps back a couple of paces, ready to blast it open.

"All right, back up..." Scott/Cyclops said

Out of nowhere leaps the Toad. He knocks Cyclops into a glass display case, stunning him. Then he sticks his tongue to another door, walling Cyclops off from the group. He sticks his tongue to the ceiling and kicks both Jean and Storm. He sticks his tongue to Storm's leg. She tries to summon wind, but she can't get up enough to stop Toad from hurling her onto the second-floor catwalk. Toad turns to face Jean. He does a little dance, then leaps at her. And hangs in midair. Jean is keeping him there with her mind. Toad spits a wad of goo onto Jean's face. It hardens instantly and she releases him. Storm peers over the catwalk, still looking woozy. Toad leaps up to the walk. Storm puts out a hand to stop him. A couple of powerful kicks later, Storm is falling down the elevator shaft. Toad makes a silly little "pbbbbb" "too bad" sound, grabs a crowbar, and twirls it. He notice something.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are. (She comes out of hiding.) A child?" Toad asked Lin as he was confused

"I prefer young adult. (She uses her hydrokinesis to make the water come out of the pipes and a big water splashes at him.) You want more?" Lin asked Toad

He spits out another goo. But she turns into water.

"I guess you really are scared of a fight. (Cyclops blasts open the wall. The first thing he sees is Jean, who's struggling with the goo and still can't breathe. He adjusts his visor, and blasts the goo off her face. Toad looks at the elevator shaft where he dropped Storm. It's sparking with lighting and howling with wind. It opens, and Storm flies through it.) Don't you people ever die?" Toad asked Storm

He tries to walk forward to attack her again, but slipped on Lin's water form and Storm hit him by the wind that seems to double in strength with every few seconds. It blows him right out of the shop, and only his tongue keeps him hanging on to the railing. Lin turns back into her human form and walked towards Storm as her eyes narrow in amusement.

"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning? (A thunderhead booms.) The same thing that happens to everything else." Storm said

Lightning strikes Toad. He falls into the lake.

"That was awesome." Lin said

"I thought I told you to..." Storm said as Lin interrupt her sentence

"I know." Lin said

* * *

Statue stairway. The X-Men climb up. They are now in the head of the statue, within view of the torch. Wolverine stops.

"Everybody get out of here." Logan/Wolverine said

"What's wrong?" Jean asked Logan/Wolverine

"I can't move." Logan/Wolverine said

Logan rotates slowly like a dervish, then gets thrown up and pinned against a wall. Brass supports rip themselves from inside Liberty's head. Cyclops blasts a couple of them, but soon they've secured all the X-Men. Cyclops and Jean are pinned facing each other, eye to eye. Lin tried to use her power to free herself but she feels cold and can't use them. She was struggling but couldn't get out of it. Magneto levitates into the room.

"My brothers. Welcome. (He looks at Logan.) And you. Let's point those claws of yours in a safer direction, shall we? (Logan struggles, but soon his arms fold themselves against his will and a brass band wraps them in place. Sabretooth drops down behind Magneto.) You'd better close your eyes." Eric/Magneto said

Sabretooth removes Cyclops' visor. Cyclops does as he's told.

"Storm. Fry him." Cyclops said

"Oh yes. A lightning bolt into a big copper conductor. I thought you lived in a school. (He looked at Lin.) A new student. Tell me. How are you feeling?" Eric/Magneto asked Lin

"Like someone who want's to punch you in the face." Lin said as she is freezing

"See why you're cold right now. Because water and ice don't mix. Right? (She looks down. He tried to contact Mystique with his earpiece.) Mystique? Mystique?" Eric/Magneto answers to Raven/Mystique but there was no answer

"I've seen Senator Kelly." Jean said

"So the good senator survived his fall. And the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than I'd imagined." Eric/Magneto said

"He's dead." Jean said

"It's true. I saw him die. Like those people down there will die." Storm said

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Eric/Magneto asked Storm

"Yes." Storm said

"Why can none of you understand what I'm trying to do? Those people down there control our fates and the fates of every mutant. Well, soon our fates will be theirs." Eric/Magneto said

"Somebody please help!" Rogue said

Rogue continues to scream and cry.

"You're so full of shit. If you were really so righteous, it'd be you in that thing." Logan said

Magneto looks coldly at Logan. Then he levitates himself up and out of the statue's head. Through a number of fireworks. And into the torch. Logan struggles against the brass. Finally, he extends his claws, cutting through the brass... and his own body.

"LOGAN!" Jean yells

Logan falls to the floor.

"Logan! (Sabretooth looks down over Logan.) LEAVE HIM ALONE. (Lin yells at Sabretooth but he ignores her and picks Logan up. He drives his claws into Sabretooth's guts.) Kick his ass, Logan. (Sabretooth roars and punches Logan out the side of Liberty's head. Lin trying to transform back into water form but nothing. Wolverine claws came through the inside of the statue, just between Cyclops and Jean.) You two ok over there?" Lin asked Jean and Scott/Cyclops

"Yep." Jean said

Sabretooth drops back into the inside of the head. Lin struggling. He runs a claw over Storm's neck.

"You owe me a scream." Sabretooth said

Logan drops in behind him.

"Hey, bub. I'm not finished with you yet. (Sabretooth smiles at him.) Jean." Logan/Wolverine said

"Scott, when I tell you, open your eyes." Jean said

"No!" Scott/Cyclops said

"Trust me." Jean said

Logan holds up Cyclops' visor.

"You drop something." Logan/Wolverine said

Jean levitates it out of Logan's hand, and puts it in front of Cyclops' eyes... at a 30-degree angle to his face.

"Now." Jean

The visor refracts his laser beam right into Sabretooth. Blasts him out of the head altogether. He falls into Magneto's boat. Logan cuts the others loose.

"Thanks." Scott/Cyclops thanking Logan/Wolverine

"Don't mention it. (He looked at Lin.) Are you ok?" Logan/Wolverine asked Lin

"Freezing. But I'm fine." Lin said

The machine is working, sending out its mutating light. Rogue and Magneto are both in agony.

"We gotta get her out of there." Scott/Cyclops

"Can you shoot?" Logan/Wolverine asked Scott/Cyclops

"The rings are too fast." Scott/Cyclops said

"Just blast it." Logan/Wolverine said

"I'll kill her. Storm, can you get me up there?" Scott/Cyclops asked Storm

"I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch." Storm said

"Then let me go. If I don't make it, then you can still blast the damn thing." Logan/Wolverine said

Cyclops looks at Logan and makes his decision.

"All right. Jean, use your power. Try to steady him." Scott/Cyclops said

"Hang on to something." Storm

The wind whips Logan up and out. He grabs a hold of the top of the machine. He begins to cut it up, but Magneto stops him.

"Not yet." Jean said

They struggle. Magneto's powers are weak, and Logan has a chance.

"Jean, I have to!" Scott/Cyclops said

"Just wait." Jean said

Logan's claws are bending backward. Rogue's streaks turns white.

"ROGUE!" Lin yells

"I have a shot. (Jean finally gives in.) I'm taking it." Scott/Cyclops said

Cyclops blasts Magneto from behind. He falls, Logan destroys the machine, and the light vanishes. Magneto is down for the count. Lin cries. Logan tries to shake Rogue awake. She was dead. Logan tears off one glove, hesitates an instant, then touches Rogue's face. No response. Logan hugs her, face to face, grief-stricken. Suddenly age lines appear on his face, and every wound he sustained in his fight reopens. Rogue wakes up just in time to see him fall. Lin smiles as a relief. But worried about Logan again.


	4. Chapter 4

Xavier institute. Rogue laying on Lin's bed. Asleep. Someone knocks on her door. She opens it and it was John. She closes the door quietly behind her.

"I heard a lot whispers saying that you're a hero." John said

"She's my friend. I had to help her out. If anything happened to anyone then I would never forgive myself." Lin said

"I guess so." John said

He was about to walk away. But he turns around and kissed her. She smiled.

* * *

Professor Xavier office

"You broke a lot of rules yesterday." Professor Xavier said

"I know, sir." Lin said

"But you helped save someone." Professor Xavier said

"I'm grounded, aren't I?" Lin asked Professor Xavier

"One day." Professor Xavier said

* * *

John, Lin, Bobby and Rogue are playing foose ball together. Logan passes them all. Only Lin and Rogue seems to notice. Those two ran after him. Mansion - Front door. Lin and Rogue catches up to Logan.

"Hey. You runnin' again?" Rogue asked Logan

"Not really... got some things to take care of up north." Logan said

He runs a finger through the streak in Rogue's hair. She smiles.

"I kinda like it. I don't want you to go." Rogue said

"Me neither." Lin said

Logan takes out his dog tag and puts it on her glove.

"You two share it. Cause I'll be back for it. (Lin shed a tear. He hugs her.) I'll come back. I promise." Logan said

She stops hugging him. "We know you will." Lin said

"Speaking of, Ocean is a good code name for you." Logan said as Lin nods.

Logan walks out the door. Lin puts her head on Rogue shoulder. They walked back inside. Jean approaches to them.

"Professor Grey." Rogue said

"Lin can I talk to you?" Jean asked Lin

"Uh...yeah. Ok. (Rogue leaves.) What's up?" Lin asked Jean

"We have a surprise for you." Jean said

"What is it?" Lin asked again

"Come with me." Jean said

* * *

To the danger room.

"What are we doing in here? (Scott and Storm shown up with a present.) You guys are starting to freak me out. What's going on?" Lin asked them

Storm gave her a present. Lin opens it and it was her X-men uniform. Ocean blue.

"We've been thinking and..." Scott said as Storm finishes his sentence

"We want you to join the team." Storm said

"Thank you. I'm flatter. But...after the night of rescuing Rogue. And the freezing temperature in the statue of liberty. Let's just say that I'll hang out with the small crowd for a little a while. (They've shown a little smile.) But just in case. I want to keep the uniform at my own hands." Lin said

"Sounds fair." Scott said

"I hated where I came from. I escape from the place and headed here. But when I've found you guys, I felt something that I never had in a long time. A family. (They smiled at her.) Logan got me thinking and with my water powers. Professor Grey don't read my mind please when I tell you guys this." Lin said

"Go right ahead." Jean said

"People have nicknames around here and he sort of gave me the name." Lin said

"What is it?" Storm asked Lin

"It's not Aqua, watergirl, or H2O. If I was in the battle field, you can call me...Ocean." Lin said

"It's beautiful." Storm said

"I like it." Jean said

"It's cool." Scott said


	5. Chapter 5

Seven months later.

To the science museum. Food court.

"My brother ask you a simple question." Boy 1 said to John

"Why are you being such a dick?" Boy 2 asked John

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick?" Boy 1 asked John

"Because I can. (Messing with his own lighter. As Lin watches him.) Can't I have the light. (Boy 1 gave him a look.) Sorry I can't help you out pal." John said

"John knock it off." Rogue said

John started giggling.

"John, seriously?" Lin asked John

"You gotta stop showing off." Bobby said

"It's not my fault we're having a good time." John said

Bobby: I think you're the only one having a good time.

Boy 2 swipe John's lighter off of his hand.

"Hey! (John gets up out of his chair and boy 1 blocks him. As boy 2 grab a cigerette and takes the lighter and smokes. Lin gets up out of her chair.) That's real cute man." John said

"What are you going to do about it?" Boy 2 asked again

"John, just let it go. They're not worth it." Lin said

"Listen to your girlfriend. Or show me you're not so tough with her around." Boy 2 said

John winks at him and fire came to boy 2. He fell down. John laughs and Bobby used his powers on boy 2 to cool the fire down. Time was frozen for the humans but not the mutants.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue asked Bobby

"I didn't do this." Bobby said

"No. I did. (He shows up and looked at John.) And the next time you feel like showing off, don't." Professor Xavier said

They looked at the T.V. _"Breaking news. We're live from Washington, where there's been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. We have been informed that the president and vice president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants..."_ Reporter giving out the news

"I think it's time to leave professor." Bobby said

"I think you're right." Professor Xavier

* * *

The Xavier Institute. Lin was outside alone. She didn't feel like talking to John. But he approaches to her right now.

"I can see you're not talking to me right now." John said

Lin shakes her head. "What the hell were you thinking? I mean those guys were bullies for sure. But they didn't deserve that. You should've left it alone. And yet you didn't." Lin said

"I'm sorry." John apologize

"Humans don't deserve this. They don't deserve to be hurt. Especially those bullies." Lin said

"I'll try ok. I'll try to be a better person for you." John said

She kissed him.

"I can see you been hitting it off." Logan said

She sees Logan standing there. She gets up and hugs him for welcoming home.

"I'll let you two catch up." John said

John leaves. She shed a tear for happiness as she stops hugging him.

"You're happy to see me again." Logan said

"I am. I just..." Lin said as Logan interrupt her sentence

"Yeah." Logan said

"I heard that Storm and Professor Grey finding a mutant in Boston. And I'm also hearing that Professor X and Professor Summers are going to see Magneto. I'm guessing you're the only adult right now for today in the institute." Lin said

"Yep." Logan said

"So how did it go? The long trip?" Lin asked Logan

"I couldn't find anything." Logan said

"You can find it." Lin said

"How?" Logan asked Lin

"There's always hope. Giving up, it's not the mature thing to do." Lin said

"I know. So what happen at the museum?" Logan asked again

"John was showing off." Lin said

"Ahh." Logan said

* * *

Lin in her room. She was thinking and realized she didn't want to sleep right now.

* * *

To the kitchen. She sees Bobby eating ice cream by himself.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bobby asked Lin

"No. Well, you know. Long day. Bad day. Figure that I can have a snack buddy right now." Lin said

Lin gets out chips and a water bottle.

"Why water?" Bobby asked again

"It's because of the water. That I just need to recharge like if something goes wrong and if I need to use my powers." Lin said

"Got it. Could I just ask. Why John?" Bobby asked he was curious

"Possibly because the whole water and fire thing. I mean we've been dating for awhile now." Lin said

"7 months." Bobby said

"Yeah. After today. It was like he wasn't himself. Like he wanted them to get hurt." Lin said

"He likes showing off. But none of us wants to see you get hurt." Bobby said

"I won't. Trust me." Lin said

Logan approaches them. "Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" Logan asked both Bobby and Lin

"Apparently not." Bobby said

"I couldn't get any sleep." Lin said

"Got any beer?" Logan asked again

"You forgot that this is a school right." Lin said

"So that's a no?" Logan asked again

"Yeah, that's a no." Bobby said

"Is there anything other than chocolate milk?" Logan asked again

"There's soda in that cupboard." Bobby said

He gets a soda out of the cupboard. He takes a tab off of the bottle and hands it to Bobby. He blows it with ice and hands it back to Logan.

"Thanks." Logan thanking Bobby

"No problem." Bobby said

"How long you been here?" Logan asked Bobby

"A couple of years." Bobby said

"And your parents just sent you off to mutant school?" Logan asked again

"Actually, my parents think this is a prep school." Bobby said

"I see. Well, I suppose lots of prep schools have their own dorms, campuses..." Logan said as Bobby finishes his sentence

"Jets." Bobby said

"So you and Rogue." Logan said

"Ugh. Girlfriend troubles. Excuse me." Lin said as disgust

She takes her chips and water and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin's room. She heard a sonic scream and cover her ears. She gets out and see everyone running and screaming in the hallways. Soldars was getting the mutants.

"John. Bobby. What's going on?" Lin asked both John and Bobby

"Solders gathering up mutants." Bobby said

"Oh my God." Lin said

"John, have you seen Rogue?" Bobby asked John

"I don't know." John said

"I gotta find her." Bobby said

"We're coming with you." Lin said

* * *

Everyone was out of there. But Bobby, Lin, and John still looking for Rogue. They've found her.

"Rogue." Bobby said

"Bobby. Come on. This way." Rogue said

They were following her. But they frozed one second and more solders crashing in the window. They ran back and head for a different direction. They ran downstairs and headed for the door. Four solders came in and they back away. Lin was about to use her water power, but Logan jumped down and them.

"Let's go." Logan said

They opened the door and helicopter was there. They left in another direction. They found a secret entrance. Bobby, John, Lin, and Rogue gets in. But Logan stays behind.

"Logan." Rogue said

He shuts it.

* * *

They ran underground. They stopped.

"Wait. We have to go back. They're going to kill him." Lin said

"Bobby! Please." Rogue said

* * *

They open the door and Bobby made a frozen wall so that Logan can be safe.

"No!" Logan said

"Logan, come on. Let's go." Rogue said

"Go. I'll be fine." Logan said

"We won't. Not without you. (They rushed back in.) Go. Keep going." Lin said

* * *

They climbed a ladder and garage was there. They rushed to a car.

"Get in." Logan said

"I'm driving." John said

"Maybe next time." Logan said

They get inside the car.

"This is Cyclops's car." Bobby said

"Oh, yeah." Logan said

He punchered a claw in the key knob and started driving and on the road.

"Who the hell was that back there?" John asked Logan

"Stryker. His name is Stryker." Logan said

"Who is he?" Lin asked Logan

"I can't remember." Logan said

"Here. (She handed him his necklace back.) This is yours." Rogue said

John: I hate uncomfortable silences.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked John

He turns on music and it was too loud. A cell phone came out of it.

"That's not a CD player." Lin said

"Sit back." Logan said to John

"Where are we going?" John asked again

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way." Logan said

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby said

"Good." Logan said

"Small world." Lin said

"What?" Bobby asked Lin in confusion

"My abusive dad lives in Boston too." Lin said

"Oh." Bobby said

"Like I said. Small world." Lin said

* * *

Boston, Massachusetts. Drakes house.

"Mom? Dad? Ronny? Is anybody home?" Bobby wondering if his parents were home but no answer. "I'll try and find you some clothes." He said to Rogue. "You too." He said to Lin. "Don't burn anything." He said to John

Bobby and Rogue walked upstairs.

* * *

10 minutes later.

"Got you some clothes." Bobby said

"Thanks. Where's your bathroom?" Lin asked Bobby

"Upstairs to the right." Bobby said

"Thanks. (She walked upstairs and she was headed for the bathroom. She tried the clothes on. She walked back downstairs and sees Bobby's parents and his brother.) Hello." Lin said

* * *

The Drake family sit across Logan and the X-kids. Talking about Bobby.

"When did you first know you were a..." Mrs. Drake asked as John finish her sentence

"A mutant?" John answers her question

John was getting annoying flickering his lighter.

"Would you cut that out?" Mrs. Drake asked John

"You have to understand. We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." Mr. Drake said

"Bobby is gifted." Bobby said

"We know. We just didn't realise…" Mr. Drake said as Mrs. Drake interrupt his sentence

"We still love you, Bobby. It's just this mutant problem is a little..." Mrs. Drake said as Logan interrupt her sentence

"What mutant problem?" Logan asked Mrs. Drake

"...complicated." Mrs. Drake said

"What exactly are you a professor of?" Mr. Drake asked Logan

"Art." Logan lied

"Mr. and Mrs. Drake. I know that this whole mutant thing isn't understanding. But among other people, there is people like us that have special gifts." Lin said

"You should see what Bobby can do." Rogue said

He touched the teacup and frozen the tea. She dropped it on the plate and the cat licked it.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby said

Ronny walked away upset.

"Ronny. (He ignored her.) This is all my fault." Mrs. Drake said as she was worried

"Actually, it's males that carry the mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault." John said as he pointed at Mr. Drake

"John. (He looked at her.) No." Lin

The cell phone was ringing in Logan's pocket.

"It's for me." Logan said

He walked outside out of the back door.

"Have you tried not being a mutant?" Mrs. Drake asked her son

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you. But no, I haven't tried. It's who I am." Bobby said

"All you need to know is that. He maybe a mutant. But he's still your son no matter what." Lin said

Logan walked back inside.

"We have to go now." Logan said

"Logan, what's wrong?" Lin asked Logan

He gets his claws out, they walked outside and police were everywhere. They aim guns at them.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air." Male officer

"What's going on here?" Lin asked Bobby

"Ronny." Bobby she

"I said drop the knives." Male officer

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan said

"Put the knives down." Male officer

"I can't. Look." Logan said

Logan raises his claws and put it back inside his hands. But the officer shot him in the head. He aim at the others again.

"The rest of you, on the ground now. (They slowly get down on the ground but not John.) Kid, I said on the ground." Male officer said

"John. Please." Lin said

"We don't wanna hurt you, kid." Male officer

"Damn it John. Do what they say." Lin begged him

He looked at her.

"I'm sorry. (He looked back at the officers and raises his lighter.) You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one." John said

He used his fire powers to burn the officers. Then explode the cars.

"JOHN! STOP IT!" Lin yells

Another police car was coming and he burned them too. Rogue takes off her glove and absorbed his powers with another glove on her hand. She cooled it down and healed all the officers. The bullet came out of Logan's head and he came back.


	7. Chapter 7

The X-jet arrived. They get up and enter the X-jet. They see Storm, Jean, and a blue looking demon who's nice. They looked at him strangely.

"Guten tag." Kurt said

They get in their seats.

"Who the hell is this?" Logan asked both Jean and Storm

"Kurt Wagner. In the circus I was known as "The Incredible Nightcrawler"." Kurt said

"Save it. Storm." Logan said

"We're outta here." Storm said

The X-jet took off.

* * *

John walked towards her but she gets out of her seat sat next to nightcrawler.

"Hello." Kurt said

"Hi." Lin said

"You're not afraid of me?" Kurt asked Lin

"I can be afraid of a lot of things. But you, not so much. (She sees a cross on his neck.) You...uh...You're a christian?" Lin asked Kurt

"Catholic." Kurt said

"Always put your faith in someone." Lin said

"Yes." Kurt said

"We have our own demons to fight." Lin said

"You see me as a demon?" Kurt asked again

"No. I see you as a good person. A person who doesn't mean any harm." Lin said as she holds his 3 finger hand.

"We got two signals. Coming towards us." Storm said

 _"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000ft. Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. You have ten seconds to comply."_ Radar said

"Wow. Somebody's angry." Storm said

"I wonder why." Logan said

He looked at John then looked back at Storm.

 _"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base. Lower your altitude now. Repeat: Lower your altitude to 20,000ft. This is your last warning."_ Radar said

"They're falling back. (The scanner beeping for a warning.) They're gonna fire. Hang on." Storm said

All of them buckled up. They twirl the X-jet one time.

"Please don't do that again." John said

"I agree." Logan said

"Don't we have any weapons on this jet?" Lin asked both Storm and Jean

The sky faded into gray and tornado's appeared. Got rid of one plane. Then the sky was clear again. Jean looked at the rest of them.

"Everybody ok back there?" Jean asked them

"No." Logan said

The Radar is beeping again. Two missiles fired at them. But one missile went crazy and blew itself up. But one missile coming towards them and explode on the X-jet. A large hole on the roof and the X-jet was falling down. Everyone screaming and Rogue holding on to Bobby's hand. But her glove slipped and got sucked out of there. Nightcrawler teleported out and teleported back in and they saw Rogue with him. Storm and Jean work the controls, trying to stabalize the X-jet. Through the windshield, the earth rises to meet them with dizzying speed. Storm strains, trying to pull out the nosedive. The altimeter shows their descent - 3,000 feet, 2,500, 2,000. The plane is getting lower and lower. They looked at the roof top, which is bending and twisting, slowly repairing itself. The screaming wind dies down to a whistle, as the hole closes completely. Then, the falling jet begins to slow. Their speed drops from 80 knots to 70... 60... . 15 knots... 10... 5... The ground is getting closer. And with a slight jolt... they stop. The X-jet hover in the air, nose down, 15 feet off the ground. Magneto stands in front of the jet, holding it in place with an outstretched hand. Mystique is next to him.

"This can't be happening." Lin said

* * *

2 hours later. Forest camp. Camp fire.

"What's this man's name? The one who's trying to attack us?" Lin asked Eric

"His name is Colonel William Stryker, and he invaded your mansion for one purpose." Eric said

"Cerebro." Lin said

"He wanted Cerebro. Or enough of it to build one of his own." Eric said

"That doesn't make sense. Stryker would need the professor to operate it." Jean said

"Which I think is the only reason my old friend's still alive." Eric said

"Oh my God." Lin said

"While Cerebro is working, Charles's mind is connected to every person on the planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group - mutants, for example - he could kill us all." Eric said

"Wait. How would Stryker even know where to find Cerebro in the first place?" Storm asked Eric

"Because I told him. I helped Charles build it, remember? Mr. Stryker has powerful methods of persuasion, even against a mutant as strong as Charles." Eric said

"What does he want from us?" Lin asked again

"He's a military scientist. He spent his whole life trying to solve the mutant problem. If you want a more intimate perspective, why don't you ask Wolverine? (They looked at him. But he was confused.) You don't remember, do you? William Stryker - the only other man I know who can manipulate adamantium. The metal on your bones - it carries his signature." Eric said

"But the professor..." Logan said as Eric interrupt his sentence

"He trusted you to discover this on your own. He gives you more credit than I do." Eric said

"Why do you need us?" Lin asked again

"Mystique has discovered plans of a base that Stryker's been operating out of for decades. We know it's where he's building the second Cerebro, but we don't know where the base is. And I believe one of you might." Eric said

"The professor already tried." Logan said

"Once again, you think it's all about you." Eric said

They looked up and sees Kurt hanging on a tree limp.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt is down there with them.

"I didn't mean to snoop." Kurt said

"Just try and relax. (She put both of hands on his head and read his mind. She started flinching and the fire was growing. Nightcrawler was panicking. She stops.) I'm sorry. (To everyone) Stryker's at Alkali Lake." Jean said

"That's where the professor sent me. There's nothing left." Logan said

"Nothing left on the surface. The base is underground." Jean said

* * *

In the tent.

Lin reading a book. Someone taps on the tent. She unzips it and it was John.

"Can I come in? (She comes out of the tent.) I just wanted to say..." John said as Lin interrupt his sentence

"I've given you a second chance. You broke it." Lin said

"I didn't...I didn't mean too." John said

"Every time that I'm around you. People always get hurt." Lin said

"What do you want me to do, Lin?" John asked Lin

"I want people to see that you're a better person. But they can't. And if you can't agree with that. Then maybe we shouldn't be together." Lin said

"You're breaking up with me?" John said

"Yes. I am." Lin said

She zips the tent back up and cries.

* * *

In the blackbird jet.

Rogue and Bobby sees the uniforms.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked them

"Yeah, where's ours." Bobby asked them

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years." Logan said

"What about her?" Rogue asked Logan

"Me?" Lin asked Rogue

"Everyone knows that you saved her. We also know that you have uniform." Bobby said

"Right. I broke in the garage, stole professor summers motorcycle, help the others save Rogue, and they gave me some congradulations present and it was the uniform. Now look where we are. Which means that I have to help them. Again." Lin said

* * *

At Alkali Lake

Still in the blackbird. A hologram map in the middle of the room.

"All right, this is a topographic map of the dam. This is the spillway. (The map changes.)See these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks." Storm said

"That's the entrance." Logan said

The map changes again.

"And this shows the depth of the ice covering the ground. This is recent water activity." Storm said

"If we go in, Stryker could flood the spillway." Jean said

"Water works for me." Lin said

"Can you teleport inside?" Storm asked Kurt

"I have to be able to see where I'm going, otherwise I could wind up inside a wall." Kurt said

"I'll go. I've a hunch he'll want me alive." Logan said

"Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?" Eric asked Logan

"I'll take my chances." Logan said

"But I won't." Eric said

They looked at Raven.

"Woah, wait a just a damn minute. (They looked at her.) I'm water remember. I could just go in there. They won't remember a slip of water." Lin said

"Fine, then you can team up with Mystique." Eric said

"And who made you captain?" Lin asked Eric

"Lin, I hate to admit this. I really do. But we don't have a choice in the matter." Jean said

"Choice is yours." Eric said

Lin sighs. "Fine. How are we going to do this?" Lin asked again

* * *

Lin turns into a puddle of water and slid inside the base and followed Mystique disguise as Logan.

Mystique stopped. Military men aimed at her.

"Move, and you're dead." Man 1 said

They put handcuffs on her wrist. The doors open, while Lin in as a water puddle, follows Mystique and the military men and they stopped. Stryker opens another door and looked at Mystique.

"Seal the room. (All the military men aimed at her.) Step away." Man 2 said

Mystique transform back to herself and starts fighting. Lin uses water power to do a small amount of tidal waves. More soldiers come in and Mystique and Lin slide on the floor as another door closes.

* * *

In the control room.

Mystique disguises as Stryker. As Lin was still in a form of water puddle. Mystique knocked down two soldiers. Lin turns back into her human form and seals the room. Mystique put the headset on and sat on the chair.)

"We're in." Raven/Mystique said in a headset as she presses a few buttons.

"You're a badass." Lin/Ocean

"I know." Raven/Mystique said

They watch the other mutant kids on the monitor coming down a hallway. Mystique pushes a button and the monitor switches to a map of the base. They looked to the door. It begins to crack with the pressure as the machine continues to rip through it's layers. They looked around. There's nowhere to go.

"See you on the flip side." Lin/Ocean said

The entire room rips off. The machine scattered on the ground, destroyed. Revealing Magneto and the X-men. Behind them are the two guards and she move them across the wall. The others steps over the remnants of the machine. The room is filled by a deep throbbing hum.

"Have you found it?" Eric/Magneto asked both Raven/Mystique and Lin/Ocean

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber." Eric/Magneto said

"Cerebro." Storm said

"Yep." Lin/Ocean

"There it is." Eric/Magneto said

"Can you shut it down from here?" Storm asked both Raven/Mystique and Lin/Ocean

"No, we can't." Lin/Ocean

"My God. The children. Kurt, Lin, will you guys come with me?" Storm asked both Kurt/Nightcrawler and Lin/Ocean

"Yes." Kurt/Nightcrawler said

"Of course." Lin/Ocean said

"Where are they?" Storm asked again

"In a cell one level down." Lin/Ocean said

"We'll get the children and meet you at Cerebro." Storm said

"I'll try to find Scott and the professor." Jean said

"Will you be all right without us?" Storm asked Jean

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Jean said

"Guys, where's Logan?" Lin asked them

"He's gone." Jean said

* * *

Containment Hall

Storm, Kurt, and Lin step into the containment room. Wide on the room to reveal, a massive open cylinder, 8 feet on the ground. The x-kids were stuck down there.

"Get us out of here." Jubilee said

"Jubilee." Lin/Ocean said

"Storm. Lin." Jubilee said

"We're coming." Storm said

Nightcrawler teleports down there.


	9. Chapter 9

At the base. Containment Hall

They were about to walk towards the door. They hear this echo, fall on the floor, and clutching their heads. Lin turns into her water form.

* * *

The echoes stops. Lin turns back into her human form. She got up and so did the rest of them.

* * *

Outside of dark cerebro.

They come around the corner, approaching the gigantic spinning cerebro sphere. All around them, the creaking and breaking of the base can be heard.

"What is this?" Kurt/Nightcrawler asked them

"Cerebro." Storm said

"Storm." Scott/Cyclops said

Jean and Scott shown up.

"Jean, are you OK?" Storm asked Jean

"I'm fine." Jean said

"What's happening?" Lin/Ocean asked Jean

"Professor's still in there, with another mutant. He's trapped in some kind of illusion. Oh, my God. Magneto's reversed Cerebro." Jean said

"If it's not targeting mutants. Then that means..." Lin/Ocean said as Jean finishes her sentence

"He's targeting everyone else." Jean said

"We have to get in there." Lin/Ocean said

"Everybody, stand back." Scott/Cyclops said

"No. His mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening it could kill him and everyone his mind is linked to." Jean said

"Wait. (She looked at Nightcrawler.) Kurt, I need you to take me inside." Storm said

"Who is this guy? Who are you?" Scott/Cyclops asked Kurt/Nightcrawler

"My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the circus..." Kurt/Nightcrawler as Storm interrupt his sentence

"He's a teleporter." Storm said to Scott/Cyclops

"I told you. If I can't see where I'm going..." Kurt/Nightcrawler said as Storm interrupt his sent

"I have faith in you. Don't believe anything you see in there." Storm said as she hugged him

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth..." Kurt/Nightcrawler said as he and Storm teleported inside the dark cerebro. While the others wait outside.

"Guess that means we have to wait here." Lin/Ocean said

* * *

Nightcrawler teleport Storm outside of the hall. He teleports back inside the dark cerebro and teleported outside again carrying the professor.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Lin/Ocean said

* * *

They all run through the halls. Storm and Nightcrawler hold the professor up.

"We have to go through the spillway." Storm said

Logan runs up the stairs. The group makes their way up the stairs and towards the spillway. Logan sees the group coming and sticks his claws into the control panel. They watch as the doors slide closed.

"You don't wanna go that way. Trust me. (Lin blocks a lot of water as the group steps back. But she wasn't strong enough as water begins to burst from the closed doors. Logan pulls his claws out, closing the doors completely.) There's another way out of here." Logan/Wolverine said

He leads them away. The dam begins to crack even more.

* * *

The group makes their way outside and Artie falls as his bare feet slide across the icy snow. Logan picks him up and holds him in his arms. He looks at the empty clearing.

"The helicopter was right here!" Logan/Wolverine said as he was pissed

Wind appears and the Blackbird unsteadily flies through the air. The Blackbird lands hard on the ground. The doors open. Kurt takes the professor from Storm.

"I will take him." Kurt/Nightcrawler said

"Okay." Storm said

Kurt carrying Professor Xavier and teleported in the blackbird and the others rushed in there. But not Logan. Storm runs towards the pilot seat and sits. Scott goes towards the pilot area. Rogue rushes into Lin's arms.

"Where's John?" Lin asked Rogue

"Bobby and I thought that he was with you guys." Rogue said

"He's with Magneto." Jean said

Lin sits down. Scott pushes controls on the dashboard.

"I'm sorry." Rogue apologize

Lin nods. "You guys were right. But right now, we have to get the hell off of this land before we start drowning." Lin said as she walks to the controls.

"We've got to get to Washington. I fear this has gone beyond Alkali Lake." Professor Xavier said

Logan walks up the stairs of the Blackbird with Artie in his arms.

"Bobby!" Logan/Wolverine said

"I got him." Bobby said as he taking the child from Logan.

Jean looks at Logan.

"You ok?" Jean asked Logan/Wolverine

He steps closer to her.

I am now. (Storm and Cyclops hastily hit the controls on the dashboard and kneels between them.) What's wrong?" Logan/Wolverine asked Scott/Cyclops

"Vertical thrusters are off line." Scott/Cyclops said

"So fix them!" Logan/Wolverine said

"I'm trying!" Scott/Cyclops said

Logan looks around.

"Where the hell is Pyro?"

"He's with Magneto." Lin/Ocean said

Logan looked disappointed.

"I'm..." Logan/Wolverine said Lin/Ocean interrupt his sentence

"Don't apologize right now. We got more worries to think about." Lin/Ocean said

Scott/Cyclops grunts in frustration. "Come on!" Scott/Cyclops said

The Blackbird powers down.

"Oh, no. We've lost the power." Storm said

"There's power in the fuel cells. (The X-Men flip switches as they try to power the plane.) Storm, we need some kind external power." Scott/Cyclops said

"Jean." Professor Xavier said

The others look around.

"Where's Jean?" Logan/Wolverine asked Professor Xavier

"She's outside." Professor Xavier said

Scott quickly jumps up from his seat and pushes past Logan, running towards Blackbird door but it closes before he is able to reach it. Jean looks back and raises her hand. The switches in the Blackbird flip up as the jet powers up. 'ENGINES ONLINE' the monitors read.

"No, we're not leaving! Lower the ramp! Storm, lower it!" Scott/Cyclops said

Storm watches the controls move in shock.

"I can't!" Storm said

Water rushes from the woods and towards Jean, who holds her other hand up, blocking it. The Blackbird shakes as it begins to move. Lin closes her eyes and concentrate, making sure that Jean can here her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Lin asked Jean while she can hear her thoughts

"I'm saving you guys." Jean said as she is using her telepathy

"Jean. I can't let you do this. Water power. It's supposed to be me." Lin said as she keep talking to her in thought

"I know. But you're not strong enough to handle all of the waves." Jean said as she gets out of Lin's head.

Jean angles the water away from herself and the Blackbird and begins to lift the plane with her powers.

"She's controlling the jet." Storm said

Logan, Scott, and Kurt look out the windows.

"You, get her, now!" Logan/Wolverine giving Kurt/Nightcrawler an order

Nightcrawler tries to teleport, but does not disappear from his spot.

"She's not letting me." Kurt/Nightcrawler said

"Damn it." Scott/Cyclops said

Jean lifts the Blackbird higher into the sky as she keeps the water away. The professor closes his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing. This is the only way." Professor Xavier said as Jean speaks through him

Scott kneels by the professor.

"Jean. (His voice thick with tears.) Listen to me. Don't do this." Scott said

"Goodbye." Professor Xavier said as Jean speaks through him

"Oh no. No, no, no." Logan said

Scott stands up and rushes towards the windows. The professor closes his eyes. Lin feels her head rushing and she fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

At the Xavier insitute. Lin was sleeping in the infirmary. Her friends were there. She woke up. She raises up slowly.

"You gave us quite a scare." Storm said

"The president?" Lin asked them

"We took care of it." Logan said

"We told him that some mutants are not a threat. He's going to announce everyone as we speak." Professor Xavier

"And..." Lin said as the professor interrupt her sentence

"Can all of you leave please? Lin and I need to talk." Professor Xavier said

They left.

"Professor, what's going on?" Lin asked the Professor

"When Jean sacrifice herself. Some of her psychic power like telepathy and premonitions transfer to you." Professor Xavier explain to Lin

Lin voice is breaking as she shed a tear. "She's dead." Lin said

"She's proud of you. She needed someone who can pass on her legacy." Professor Xavier said

"I don't have hydrokinesis anymore?" Lin asked again

"You still do. Piotr was worried about you." Professor Xavier said

"He was?" Lin asked

"Yes." Professor Xavier said

* * *

Everyone's at the funeral. They pay their respects. Lin cries as Piotr holds her.

* * *

Next day

Scott stares out the window. Logan leans against the wall. Lin sitting at a chair.

"You know, even when Jean was a student, she was always hesitant about her powers. Always looking to others. Feeling that in some way…she was left behind." Professor Xavier said as he explain

Scott sighs and looks at the professor. "Could we have done more to save her?" Scott asked the professor

"In the past, she may have let us." Professor Xavier said

"There had to be another way. Why did she leave the plane?" Logan asked the professor

"Because she made a choice. To save us." Lin said

Someone knocks on the door.

"Yes, come on in." Professor Xavier said

Piotr, Artie, and other students peek in, ready for their class. Scott and Logan walk out of the room as the students enter. Piotr sit next to Lin. The professor smiles as his students sit in front of him. He turns and looks out the window.

"Professor? Is everything all right?" Jubilee asked the professor

Professor Xavier turns around and smiles. "Yes, I think it will be. Now, tell me, have any of you read a book called 'The Once and Future King'? (Lin raises her hand.) Yes, Lin." Professor Xavier said

"Let's just say that the story starts in the final years of the rule of King Uther Pendragon. The Sword in the Stone, Arthur's upbringing by his foster father Sir Ector, his rivalry and friendship with his foster brother Kay, and his initial training by Merlyn, a wizard who lives through time backwards. Merlyn, knowing the boy's destiny, teaches Arthur what it means to be a good king by turning him into various kinds of animals: fish, hawk, ant, goose, and badger. Each of the transformations is meant to teach him a lesson, which will prepare him for his future life." Lin explain

"Good. Who else read the story?" Professor Xavier asked the other students

Piotr and Lin looked at each other.

* * *

Lin is outside thinking. Piotr sits with her.

"You ok?" Piotr asked Lin if she was alright

"Just thinking." Lin said

"About?" Piotr asked again

"I just..." Lin said as Piotr interrupt her sentence

"You just..." Piotr said as Lin interrupt his sentence

Lin kissed him and she freaked out.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Lin said as she ran.

* * *

Lin's room.

Someone knocking on her door. She opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Rogue asked Lin

"Yeah." Lin said

Rogue comes in and Lin shuts the door behind her.

"Piotr told me what happened." Rogue said

"It was a mistake. I wasn't thinking straight." Lin said

"What happen with you and John..." Rogue said as Lin interrupt her sentence

"You guys were right ok. I was stupid for dating him in the first place." Lin said

"He wasn't the only one that liked you." Rogue said

"Wondering how she's going to figure out that Piotr likes her. He wouldn't stop talking about her." Rogue said as Lin was reading her mind

"Piotr likes me, doesn't he?" Lin asked Rogue

"Yes. Did you just read my mind?" Rogue asked again

"I, uh, there's a explanation for that. When Jean died and I fainted, she gave me her psychic abilities." Lin said

"You're psychic now?" Rogue asked again

"Yes. Still got my water powers. I never asked for her abilities. But she knew that I could be trusted with them." Lin said

"Just make sure you don't go around and poking everyone else's mind." Rogue said

"Deal." Lin said as she smiles

"See. It's a good smile. (Lin pulls her hair in a ponytail.) Where are you going?" Rogue asked again

"I think I need to talk to Piotr." Lin said

* * *

The living room.

She sees Piotr leaning against the wall.

"Piotr, I wanted to say I'm sorry that I kissed you." Lin apologize

"It's ok. I realized that you're not ready." Piotr said

"Give me about 2 weeks." Lin said

"I can ask you out in about 2 weeks?" Piotr asked Lin

"Yep." Lin said

He smiles as she walks away as she smile as well.


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks now.

Livingroom.

Lin is reading a book. Piotr sits next to her.

"What are you reading?" Piotr asked Lin

"Moby Dick." Lin said

"You really do love reading." Piotr said

"My spare time." Lin said

"I was thinking of our date. There's this club at Route 24." Piotr said

"Do you dance?" Lin asked Piotr

"No. But it could be fun." Piotr said

"Sure." Lin said

* * *

Night

Lin is in her room. Trying to get ready. She's in her light blue lace dress. Piotr knocks on the door. She opens it. He's in a black shirt in jeans.

"Wow." Piotr said

"Look at you." Lin said

"You look amazing." Piotr said

"So do you." Lin said

"You ready to go?" Piotr asked Lin

"Yeah." Lin said as she shuts the door behind her

* * *

At a dance club.

Lin dancing. Piotr dancing slowly.

"Come on. You can do better." Lin said

"I told you. I can't dance." Piotr said

Slow song. Everyone dancing slowly.

"Just follow my lead. (Lin grabs both of his hands and put it on her waist. She wrapped around her arms around his neck. Both dance slowly.) See. It's not so bad." Lin said

"You probably right." Piotr said

"Aren't you two adorable?" John asked both Lin and Piotr

Both Lin and Piotr stopped dancing and looked at John.

"What the hell are you doing here, John?" Lin asked John

"I came here to settle things. I want you back. (Lin is hearing John's thoughts.) I want her to join us so that we can be together." John thinking

Lin stops hearing his thoughts.

"I know what this is. You want me to join your damn brotherhood so that we can be together." Lin said

"We still can." John said

"Get it through your thick head. I'm not going with you. I've moved on. Come on, Piotr let's go. (Both Lin and Piotr were about to leave. But John grabs Lin's arm.) Are you serious? Let go." Lin said

"No." John said

"Let her go." Piotr said

"I got this Piotr. (Lin twisted John's arm and pushed him. His fireball appeared on his hand. But Lin used her water powers to make him cool off.) I was tired of this club anyway." Lin said

Both Lin and Piotr leave.

* * *

Xavier institute.

Piotr walked Lin towards the hallway.

"He used to be our friend." Piotr said

"Turned to the dark side." Lin said

"I'm sorry the date didn't go..." Piotr said as Lin cuts him off

"Actually, it was the best night I ever had. (Both of them stopped at her room.) This is me." Lin said

Piotr wiped her hair off of her face and kisses her.

"Goodnight." Piotr said as he leaves

Lin smiles.

* * *

4 months now.

Danger room.

Buildings, cars, and everything has been apart.

Lin/Ocean, Piotr/Colossus and Rogue pursued by an unseen assailant. They meet up with Storm.

"Stay together. (Bobby/Iceman freezes several missiles headed for Kitty/Shadowcat. A third missile headed for him. She dives forward, phasing herself and himself, allowing the missile to pass right through.) Watch it, lasers!" Storm said

Storm dives out of the way. Lin turns into water. Rogue grabs on to Colossus, taking his powers so that they each metal up at the same time. They looked up as Logan/Wolverine arrives.

"The whole world's going to hell and you're just going to sit there? Let's go." Logan/Wolverine said

Three massive sentinels tower over them.

"It's getting closer." Rogue said

"We need to keep moving." Lin/Ocean

Logan/Wolverine turns to Piotr/Colossus.

"Hey, Tin man. Hows your throwing arm?" Logan/Wolverine asked Piotr/Colossus

"Logan! We work as a team!" Storm said

"Good luck with that. Throw me. Now!" Logan/Wolverine said

"Damn it, Logan. Don't do this." Storm said

Piotr/Colossus spins Logan/Wolverine around once and throws him up to the Sentinel. A Sentinel head plops to the ground. He leaps off and dusts his shoulders off.

"Class dismissed. (Manhattan fades away. Danger room was back to normal.) Hey, Colossus. Nice throw." Logan/Wolverine said

The X-Men exit. The others leave. Storm and Lin rounds on Logan.

"What the hell was that?" Storm asked Logan

"We can't do as we please." Lin said

"We're trying to teach them something, Logan!" Storm said

"Lighten up." Logan said

"It was a defensive exercise!" Storm said

"We work as a team. Or none at all. Otherwise, we're going to die alone." Lin said as she leaves


	12. Chapter 12

At the hallways.

Lin floats water from the fountain and pour it in her cup. Piotr approaches to her.

"I'm sorry about that in the danger room." Piotr apologize

"That's the first time I've seen him so stubborn." Lin said

"That's not it." Piotr said

"Summers, I'm worried about him. I've got this feeling like something is about to happen. Something bad. (Piotr hugs Lin. She sees Scott about to head to the door. She stops hugging Piotr and runs towards Scott. She stops him.) Don't do this. Please. (Lin begged Scott. He turned around.) I know you miss her. All of us miss her too. She was like a mother to me." Lin said

"We were about to start a future together. Now that's gone." Scott said

"Can't stay in the past. Look forward into the future." Lin said

Scott turns around and opens the door walks away. He closed it. Lin looked down and Piotr comforts her.

* * *

Xavier's office.

A blue beast examines a painting on a wall. He looks over as Storm and Charles enter. Lin follows.

"Ororo! Charles!" Hank said

Hank laughs heartily as Storm comes over to hug him.

"Hank! I love what you've done with your hair!" Storm said

"You too." Hank said

Storm plays with her hair.

"Thanks." Storm thanking Hank

"You must be the hydrokinetic mutant I've heard so much about." Hank said

"Lin is my name." Lin said

"I'm here cause we might have a problem." Hank said

"Henry, you are always welcome here. You're a part of this place." Charles said

"I have news." Hank said

"Is it Eric?" Charles asked Hank

"No. Though we have been making some progress on that front." Hank said

"The bitch Mystique was recently apprehended." Lin said

"Language in the office." Storm said

"Sorry." Lin apologize

Logan stands at the door.

"Who s the furball?" Logan asked them

"Hank McCoy, Secretary of Mutant Affairs." Hank said

"Right. Right. Secretary. Nice suit." Logan said

"This is Logan. He's..." Lin said as Hank finishes his sentence

"Wolverine. I hear you re quite the animal." Hank said

"Look who's talking." Logan said

"Magneto's gonna come get Mystique." Storm said

"Magneto's not the problem. At least not our most pressing one. A major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant antibody. A way to suppress the mutant X gene." Hank said

"Suppress?" Logan asked Hank

"Permanently. They re calling it a cure." Hank said

"That's ridiculous. You can t cure being a mutant." Storm said

"Well, scientifically speaking..." Hank said as Lin cuts him off

"What is there to cure? Being a mutant isn't a bad thing. Suddenly some idiot said that we're a disease." Lin said

* * *

"Who would want this cure?" Storm asked them

"What kind of coward would take it just to fit in?" Lin asked in confusion

"Is it cowardice to save oneself from persecution? Not all of us can fit in so easily. You don't shed on the furniture." Hank said

"The government probably cooked this up." Logan said

"The government had nothing to do with this." Hank said

"Yeah, I ve heard that before." Logan said

"My boy, I ve been fighting for mutant rights since before you had claws." Hank said

"Did he just call me boy?" Logan asked them

Rogue runs into the room.

"Is it true? They can cure us?" Rogue asked them

"Yes, it appears to be true, Rogue." Charles said

"There's nothing to cure. Nothing's wrong with you. Or any of us, for that matter." Storm said

"Our powers are part of who we are. We just can't get rid of it. I love my power and I intend to keep it." Lin said

* * *

Next day.

Outside of the institute.

Lin pacing. Piotr sitting on the bench.

"Can you just stop?" Piotr asked Lin

"They want to suppress our X-genes. Getting rid of our powers. It's crazy. It's insane." Lin said

"You really do love your powers?" Piotr asked Lin

"It help me defend myself from my abusive father. I love my powers and I'm proud of it too. The person who would love to have it is Rogue. She wants to have skin to skin contact." Lin said

"If it's her choice. We can't stop her." Piotr said

"I know." Lin said

Lin was about to fall as Piotr catches her. She's screaming in pain as her head was hurting.

"Lin, what is it?" Piotr asked Lin

Lin's head stops hurting as she stops screaming. She gets up out of his arms and charges inside.

* * *

Hallway.

Lin runs through the hall with Logan and Storm. They enter the office.

"Professor, I felt it too. I felt the pain." Lin said

Charles looks up at Lin, Logan, and Storm.

"Get to Alkali Lake." Charles said

* * *

Alkali lake

The X-Jet lands. Lin, Logan, and Storm get out of the jet. Sees a heavy fog.

"You don't want to be here." Storm said

"Do you?" Lin asked Storm

"We can't see a damn thing." Logan said

"I can fix that." Storm said

Storm's eyes turns white, and the fog disappeared. Logan looks incredulously at the multitude of floating rocks littering the air. Lin and Storm go to the same direction as Logan goes to a different direction. Both them couldn't believe their eyes. Seeing Jean was still alive.

"LOGAN!" Lin yells

Logan joins both Lin and Storm, and his eyes widen.

"She's alive." Storm said

Logan crouches down over to Jean's body.

"Jean?" Logan asked in confusion

He takes the glasses from his pocket and hands them to Ororo.

"We have to get her back at the institute." Lin said

Logan picks up Jean's body.

* * *

Xavier Institute.

Medical bay.

Jean lays on an operating table. Storm, Lin, and Logan stand with Charles. Logan looks at Jean to Charles. Storm leaves the room.

"The sheer mass of water that collapsed on top of Jean should have obliterated her. The only explanation of Jean's survival is that her powers wrapped her in a cocoon of telekinetic energy." Charles said

"Maybe I can find her in the mind." Lin said

"I don't think that's a good idea." Charles said

"She passed her psychic connection to me. I have to try." Lin said

Lin puts both of her hands on Jeans temple. She felt a force and move across the wall. She was knocked out.

* * *

Lin was in her room. She awakes and Piotr, Storm, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty were in there.

"How are you feeling?" Piotr asked Lin

"Like someone blasted a forcefield on me and threw me against the wall. How's Jean?" Lin said

"She's still in her comatose." Storm said

"I have to try again." Lin said

"Lin. It's to dangerous. Whatever happened to her. She's not herself." Storm said

"But I..." Lin said as Storm cuts her off

"You have to let this one go for right now." Storm said

Storm and the others leave. Piotr stays behind.

"So I'm under house arrest. That's just great." Lin said as in sarcasm

"They are just looking out for you. I am too." Piotr said

"I always like to help." Lin said

"Whatever is going on with her, it wasn't your fault." Piotr said

"You weren't there. I could've handle those waves the day that she died." Lin said

Piotr layed on Lin's bed as she put her head on his chest. He kissed her head.

"It's going to be ok." Piotr said

* * *

Lin gets off of Piotr's chest. She clutches her head and screams in pain.

"Lin! Lin, what it is?" Piotr asked Lin

"HE'S DEAD. The Professor got killed by Jean." Lin said as the pain stopped

Lin cried as do Piotr. They hugged each other.

"He's gone." Piotr said


	13. Chapter 13

Next day.

Gardens day.

Storm stands at the front of the gathering.

"We live in a age of darkness. A world full of hate and intolerance. (Moira McTaggert sits next to Hank McCoy. Down the line are Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Lin, and other students are there. Piotr had his arm around Lin and her head on his shoulder. Logan stands off to the side, away from the crowd. Friends and colleagues. Bobby holds Rogues hand. Kitty sniffles, and he holds her hand too.) But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided. He chose to make a difference. And though he will not live to see the fruit of his labor, his life will make all the difference. He was a great leader. We must fulfill the dream. Wherever we go, we must carry on Charles vision a vision of a world united." Storm said

Storm steps down and places a single flower at his grave. Logan walks away as the others follow.

Night.

Lin is in the gym. Piotr comes in.

"You got to eat something." Piotr said

"I'm not hungry." Lin said

"You haven't been eating all day." Piotr said

* * *

They go to the cafeteria.

Piotr made a sandwich for Lin to eat. She eats the sandwich.

* * *

Lin's bedroom.

Lin and Piotr was sleeping together.

* * *

Next day.

Sitting room.

Bobby, Kitty, Lin, Piotr, Storm, Logan, and Hank are sitting and talking.

"Xavier started this school. Perhaps it's best that it end with him." Hank said

"We'll tell the students they're going home." Storm said

"Most of us don't have anywhere to go." Bobby said

"Wherever an X-Men goes I follow. I lived my life of abusive. This right here is my home. I'm not ready to leave it. We're going to fight for this school." Lin said

Warren Worthington III stands in the entry way.

"I'm sorry. I know this is a bad time. I was told that this was a safe place for mutants." Warren said

"Well, this school we're not going to give up." Lin said

"We'll find you a room." Storm said

"Hank, tell all the students the school stays open." Storm said

They leave the room. Logan stopped Lin.

"Think you can get on cerebro and figure out where Jean is?" Logan asked Lin

"I can't." Lin said

"Why not?" Logan asked again

"Even if I could, Jean gave me some of her psychic powers. Not telekinesis. I'm not to advance for cerebro." Lin said

* * *

Cerebro room.

Lin walks to the cerebro. She hesitated and puts the cerebro on her head. The doors closed itself. She concentrated and sees a vision of Magneto and the brotherhood and knows what there plan is. She stopped and the doors open. Piotr, Storm, and Logan came in.

"I know what their plan is." Lin said

"What is it?" Storm asked Lin

"They're going to Alcatraz. They're going to kill the child." Lin said

"Logan?" Piotr said

"Let's suit up." Logan said

* * *

Subcomplex.

"There's only seven of us, Logan." Bobby said

"We lost Scott. We lost the professor. If we don't fight now, everything they stood for will die with them. I'm not gonna let that happen. Are you?" Logan asked them

"We stand together as one. As a team. A family. An X-Men." Lin said

"Not backing down." Bobby said

"Let's go." Logan said

* * *

X-JET.

Lin holding Piotr's hand tightly. They looked at Kitty and Bobby as they clearly scared out of their minds. Storm starts flying the x-jet.

* * *

Night.

Sky over San Francisco

X-Jet

Lin, Piotr, Bobby, Kitty, Storm, Logan, and Henry look out at the battle.

"Oh my stars and garters." Hank said

"We need that cloaking." Logan said

"Already on it." Storm said

* * *

The cloaked X-Jet lands on the roof. Lightning lights up the sky as Storm flies down from the roof. Hank/Beast follows her, roaring and landing like a true animal. Bobby/Iceman and Kitty/Shadowcat jump together, phasing into the ground and then popping back up. Lin/Ocean jumped in her water form and flopped like a puddle. Piotr/Colossus in his metal form and, jump off the roof. Lastly, Wolverine descends a chute, using his claws to slow his descent.

"You men cover the doors and don't let anyone in." Lin/Ocean said

Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Shadowcat, Iceman, Ocean, and Colossus all line up.

"Everybody get together! And hold this line!" Logan/Wolverine said

Kitty/Shadowcat nods nervously at Logan/Wolverine.

"FINISH THEM!" Eric/Magneto yells

The brotherhood charges toward the X-Men. Logan/Wolverine slashes a large pole, which falls to the ground crushing several of the brotherhood mutants. Hank/Beast snarls and leaps into a mutant, swinging around and tackling another. Kitty/Shadowcat phases through a person. Piotr/Colossus pick up the fallen pole and swings it at a large crowd of baddies. Lin/Ocean uses her water powers to drown two brotherhood mutants insides. Storm flies close to the building. Callisto speeds up to the roof. Lin/Ocean looked at Callisto and tries to warn Storm.

"STORM, LOOK OUT!" Lin/Ocean yells

Callisto tackling Storm to the ground. Lin/Ocean floats on her water form.

* * *

Callisto and Storm continue their fight. Storm manages to wrest the knife from Callisto, who punches Storm in the face. Lin/Ocean uses her water powers to make Callisto slip as she fell. Storm electrocuted her with water. Callisto was dead. Storm flies off and Lin/Storm floats on water quickly. Eric/Magneto, John/Pyro, and Jean/Phoenix stand on the hill. Eric/Magneto summons a car from behind him and sends it into the air. Pyro sends a fireball up, turning the car into a grenade. It lands on a group of soldiers. Down the hill, Logan/Wolverine looks up the hill and sees Jean. Storm and Lin/Ocean is next to him. He spots a cure gun laying on the ground.

"We work as a team right? (Logan/Wolverine turns to Bobby/Iceman.) Bobby, think you can distract your old friend? (Bobby/Iceman looks toward John/Pyro. Logan/Wolverine looked at Storm.) "Storm, give us some cover." Logan/Wolverine said

Bobby/Iceman runs out from the cover and ices a car before it explodes. John/Pyro takes off. Both Bobby/Iceman and John/Pyro their powers collide. Their continue the struggle, as John/Pyro's flames begin to test Bobby/Iceman's stamina. Soon, he is engulfed. Enraged, Bobby/Iceman fully ices up and leaps out at John/Pyro, headbutting him. Logan/Wolverine spots Eric/Magneto, and looks to Piotr/Colossus. He picks up Logan/Wolverine and throws him up the hill, at Eric/Magneto. He merely spins around and uses his powers to stop Logan/Wolverine mid-flight. Hank/Beast leaps out from behind Eric/Magneto and injects cure needles into his chest. He falls to his knees. Logan/Wolverine falls to the ground. Ocean, Storm, and Colossus all gather around him.

"I'm..." Eric/Magneto said as Lin/Ocean finishes his sentence

"One of them." Lin/Ocean said

Logan/Wolverine looked at Jean.

"It s over, Jean. It's over. (The battle is dying down. Soldiers have set up new cure cannons, and they take the opportunity to fire at Jean/Phoenix.) NO! DON'T SHOOT!" Logan/Wolverine yells

Jean's eyes turns black and she stops all the shots telekinetically, turning the needles into dust.

"NO!" Lin/Ocean yells

"Everybody get out of there!" Hank said

Phoenix makes a telekinetic storm and levitates to the air. Kitty/Shadowcat and the kid Jimmy/Leech exit the lab and join Bobby/Iceman to run away. Colossus carries Pyro and himself, Ocean, Storm, and Wolverine gather.

"I'm the only one who can stop her. Get everyone to safety. Go." Logan/Wolverine said

Storm flies away. Colossus and Ocean runs off.

* * *

Next day.

Xavier Institute.

Lin sees Scott and Jeans room. Logan approaches to her.

"You ok?" Logan asked Lin

"First time I came to this Institute. With a rare wonderful gift. I told her that I was feeling at home already. I miss them. She didn't deserve it. I don't blame you of what you did. Either one of us could've done it. " Lin said

"It wasn't easy." Logan said

"I'm gonna mess with Cerebro for bit." Lin said as she left

* * *

Cerebro room.

Lin puts the cerebro on and the door closes by itself. She sees a few mutants. She sees one mutant at the hospital and she couldn't believe. She takes the cerebro off and the doors open by itself. She ran.

* * *

Livingroom.

"Slow down. What's going on?" Piotr asked Lin

"He's alive." Lin said

"Who's alive?" Bobby asked Lin

"Xavier." Lin said


End file.
